


Eggs

by minkisolostan



Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Out of date slang, english line being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkisolostan/pseuds/minkisolostan
Summary: Jonghyun asks Taeyong how he likes his eggs in the morning, leading to a misunderstanding and a happy ending.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Lee Taeyong, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to return to this piece that the slang is now out of date, go me.

It started with Aron and Joel, that’s how every bad decision is made and Jonghyun wonders why he still listens to them. They’re in Aron’s apartment when Jonghyun receives a text from Taeyong.

Taeyong: Hey, do you want to play Overwatch tonight?

Jonghyun: Can’t I’m babysitting.

“Hey!” Aron yells as he reads over Jonghyun’s shoulder. Aron’s three drinks in and Joel is pouring him more, at this rate Aron will be on the floor in a half hour and Jonghyun will have to take the dogs for a walk before they turn in for the night. That’s fine, Jonghyun like’s Noah and Kkotsuni better than Aron and Joel anyways.

“Ask him how he likes his eggs,” Aron slurs, his voice higher than he realizes. Joel snickers next to him and slaps Aron on the arm.

“Don’t tell him to do that.”

“Why not they’re practically dating anyways.”

Jonghyun chooses to ignore that last comment and focus’ on the message he just received.

Taeyong: Yikes, I hate when that happens. I should probably hang out with Johnny and Mark anyways; they’ve been hounding me to watch the new Avengers movie with them.  
Jonghyun: I’d much rather be doing that. Sounds fun.

Taeyong: I like to see how long it takes for them to turn on the subtitles. Captain America set the record for an hour.

Jonghyun: Haha, I do the same with Aron and Joel.

Suddenly a drink is pushed into his hand, the alcohol almost sloshing over the side. Jonghyun puts his phone aside and steadies the drink.

“Join us,” Arons says, lifting his drink into the air.

Jonghyun rolls his eyes, “let me take the dogs out first.”

When Jonghyun gets back, Joel and Aron are giggling on the couch, laughter uncontrollable. Jonghyun finds some tissue to give them to clean up their snot.

“What’s so funny.”

Jonghyun’s phone dings and the boys quiet down.

Taeyong: Over easy? Is this a trick question?

“Why did you text him?”

“I just wanted to know his breakfast choices.” Aron says and Joel laughs next to him. Jonghyun shoves his phone into his pocket and decides it’s probably better not to know the joke.

-

Taeyong stares at his phone, then he shows Johnny and Mark.

“Why did he ask me this? We were talking about movies.”

Johnny and Mark bursts out in laughter, falling over each other and onto the floor. Taeyong pauses the film mid explosion and stares at his phone. He texts his answer and Mark and Johnny laugh even harder.

“He’s hitting on you,” Johnny huffs.

“What?”

“It English slang, I’ve been seeing it under my Instagram posts. It means he wants to cook you eggs the morning after,” Mark says. He takes a long sip of his beer.

“Morning after what?”

Johnny snorts, “after you hook up. He wants to cook you breakfast after you have sex.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “Jonghyun doesn’t like me like that.”

Mark rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at him. “You’re the dumbest person in the universe. He just asked to hook up with you.”

Taeyong shoved the pillow out of the way. “And I answered.”

“When are you guys hanging out next?” Johnny asks.

“Tomorrow night.”

Mark smirks, “I can’t wait to see where this ends up.”

Taeyong can’t stop thinking about what Johnny and Mark told him. So far, his and Jonghyun’s friendship has been them playing video games almost every night, dinners on Friday’s if they can escape responsibilities and movies over facetime when they’re touring. Are they dating? Is this what dating looks like? Jonghyun is the first person outside of his group that’s given him attention. Well, attention he’s wanted.

He looks over at Nu’est, whose standing by themselves off to the side of the stage. They’re at a music show, competing against each other, although seeing the smile on Jonghyun’s face is the only award he needs. He wouldn’t mind losing today.

It’s pretty early in the morning, and they had stopped for coffee on the way here but Taeyong hasn’t found the courage to give Jonghyun the coffee he bought for him. Two creams, three sugars, the sugar rush Taeyong has memorized. He saved by one of the crew calling Nu’est to the stage and rushing the other acts off. Taeyong watches from the side with Johnny while the rest of his group goes to their changing room.

“Did you watch their music video for this?” Johnny asks.

“Yeah, just once.”

Johnny snorts and Taeyong is aware that he’s a giant liar. I’m In Trouble has been playing from his room for the last four hours. What can he say, he was mesmerized by the visuals.

Nu’est walks center stage and that’s when Taeyong notices just how good Jonghyun looks, the lights hitting him in all the right places, and by right places he means the shadows reflecting off his chest. He must be working out because Christ.

He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “I’m gonna let you thirst over Jonghyun by yourself. It’s starting to get a bit desperate.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes but doesn’t take his eyes off the performance as Johnny leaves. Soon Nu’est finishes up and Jonghyun comes backstage, grinning. He pulls Taeyong to him and hugs him and Taeyong doesn’t really mind that Jonghyun is covered in sweat.

“Hey, I saw you watching.”

“Yeah, well I like the new song.”

“I’m glad.”

Jonghyun pulls away and Taeyong hands him his cup of coffee. “Got you this.”

Jonghyun smiles gratefully. “Thank you, you don’t know how bad I needed this. We were running behind and couldn’t stop.” Jonghyun takes a sip, “when do you perform?”

“Not tell the end.”

“Do you want to come hang out in our room?”

Taeyong nods. He sends a text to Mark to let him know and ignores the string of eggplant emoji’s he get’s back.

When he gets back to NCT’s room, he’s bombarded with questions.

“So, how was it?” Johnny asks. 

“How was what?”

“Hooking up in a music show set? I almost did last year.”

“I’m going to ignore that. And we didn’t hook up, we just talked about tonight.”

Johnny follows him as he sits in the make up chair.

“And?”

“He said he has some movies we can watch.”

“Oh, so Netflix and Chill.”

“Shut up Johnny.”

Johnny nods at Mark who chucks him something then it’s in Taeyong’s hands, a half empty bottle of lube. Taeyong screams and throws it at Johnny, smearing the eye shadow that was being applied to his face.

Johnny looked offended. “Don’t be rude, it’s a gift.”

“Why is it half empty?”

Johnny looks at it and grabs Mark by the arm. “This was the wrong one.”

“You two are gross.”

“We have needs Taeyong.”

Mark pulls out the correct -full- bottle of lube and hands it to him. Taeyong hands it back to him.

“I don’t need it.”

Mark stuffs it in Taeyong’s bag. “Take the gift bro.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes and they’re called to the stage.

Before heading to Jonghyun’s Taeyong took a short, restless nap, probably because said man was haunting his dreams with very little clothing on. The nap didn’t last very long so he decided to get ready early and find something to do until it hit six and it was time to go.

The trip to Jonghyun’s is nerve wracking. The drive over was long because of traffic, causing the anxiety to build up even more and the car Jonghyun and Minki share isn’t there, so they have the dorm to themselves. Taeyong walks up the five flights up stares and by the time he gets to their door he feels exhausted. He takes a moment to gather himself before he knocks on the door. When Jonghyun opens it all the nerves disappear because the man is standing there in a pink frilly apron with a spatula in his hand.

“Come in.”

Taeyong shuffles inside, the smell of breakfast hits him immediately. “What are you making?”

“Eggs and sausage. Over easy right?”

Taeyong blushes and follows Jonghyun into the kitchen. There’s fresh fruit cut up and eggs on the stove. This isn’t what he was expecting to say the least.

“Yeah, it smells delicious.”

“Thank you.” Jonghyun pulls the eggs off the stove and makes Taeyong a plate of food. “I thought we could eat while we watch a movie.”

Taeyong follows Jonghyun into the living room and joins him on the couch. He curls his legs under his butt and he’s hyper aware of his knees touching Jonghyun’s thighs.  
He doesn’t listen when Jonghyun suggests a movie, he only nods, mind too preoccupied on what Johnny and Mark said as he made his way out of the dorm earlier.

\--  
Freshly showered, shaved and dressed Taeyong threw on his go to night life clothes. A black sweater and some skinny jeans. He had a weird need to impress Jonghyun that he hasn’t felt before, and when he walks out Johnny and Mark whistle at him.  
“See you tomorrow morning,” Johnny says and Marks lets out a honking laugh behind him.  
“I don’t need that lube back by the way, I don’t want that lube back.” Mark shivers.  
Taeyong rolls his eyes. “You guys are immature.”  
Taeyong grabs his wallet and keys and as he shuts the door to their dorm he hears, “don’t come back if you’re single.”  
\--

Taeyong jumps when he feels Jonghyun’s hand on his knee.

“What?” Taeyong asks stupidly.

“I asked if you liked the eggs.”

Taeyong follows Jonghyun’s eyes down to his plate and realized he hasn’t had a bite yet so he quickly stuffs a fork full into his mouth and moans.

“This is so good Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun grins and steals a fruit from his plate. “I’m glad you liked it; I’ve never made eggs over easy before. Had to ask Minhyun for help.”

Taeyong grins at him, “they’re delicious.”

Jonghyun turns so he’s facing Taeyong, their knees touching, burning at the contact.

“You did well on the show tonight.” Jonghyun says, stealing another bite of Taeyong’s food. Taeyong wants to question why Jonghyun can’t eat off his own plate but he doesn’t, enjoying the smile on his face, like he thinks he snuck something past Taeyong. So Taeyong takes a piece of Jonghyun’s fruit.

“Hey!”

“You can’t be mad when I steal from you when you’ve been stealing from me all night.”

Jonghyun pouts and scrapes the rest of the eggs off his plate then he places his plate on the floor and Taeyong follows suit. Jonghyun lies down and takes Taeyong by surprise when he puts his feet in his lap.

The movie plays and the sky grows dark, no longer a pretty peach reflecting off their windows but now the moon casts a light into the living room. Jonghyun is dosing off as Taeyong strokes his ankles and maybe Taeyong over thought this whole thing.

The credits roll and Jonghyun is shaken awake by the loud music. Taeyong shuts the TV off, casting them in the glow of the light from over the sink and the moonlight peeking between the curtains. Jonghyun looks especially good with the sleepy grin on his face. He holds his arms out, beckoning Taeyong in. They’ve done this once before, last Friday when a horror movie was turned on and a storm was strong outside and Jonghyun shook in his arms, but now it feels different.

Jonghyun’s arms wrap around him, his hand's stroke his back and Taeyong can smell his citrus shampoo.

“Hey Jonghyun?”

“Yeah Taeyong?”

Taeyong doesn’t want to break up the peaceful silence they created but he has to know, it’s been bugging him since the movie started.

“Did you want to hook up tonight?”

Jonghyun’s hands stopped moving, pausing on the dip of his lower back and Taeyong lifts his head from his chest and see’s Jonghyun’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Did you?”

“Well, I assumed you did.”

“Why?”

“You asked about the eggs, then Netflix and chill.”

Jonghyun shook his head, confused. “What?”

“The eggs thing?”

“What about the eggs?”

“The egg question.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Johnny and Mark told me that the egg question is just a ploy to hook up.”

Jonghyun springs up and bangs his head against Taeyong’s.

“Ow.” Taeyong said, rubbing the bump on his forehead.

Jonghyun shoos Taeyong’s hand away and replaes it with his own.

“Please explain.”

Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “That question means you asked me what kind of eggs I like for you to cook the morning after we hook up.”

“I hate Aron.”

“What?”

“Aron sent that message to you.”

It felt like a rock hit Taeyong’s stomach. He tried not to show how disappointed he was, because the entire movie and the days before he couldn’t help but imagine how good he and Jonghyun looked together and now he was starting to think there might be more to their friendship.

“Did you want to?” Jonghyun asked, his voice quivering towards the end.

Taeyong stopped thinking and stared at Jonghyun, the mans hand is still rubbing the spot on his forehead, their legs still tangled together and their chests pushing and pulling against each other. Taeyong looks down and put his hand over Jonghyun’s pec, over his heart. He tries not to think too hard about how nice he feels and focuses on the racing heart.

“Yeah.”

Jonghyun’s hand moves down to Taeyong’s shoulder and Taeyong feels his heart speed up.

“Ever since Johnny and Mark told me what it meant; I haven’t been able to get it out of my head.”

“Oh.”

Taeyong looks at Jonghyun, really looks at him, and finally he does something he’s been dying to do for a while, maybe even before the dumb egg question that got him here, he kisses him.

Jonghyun’s lips are soft and move under his, responding with as much emotion and control that Taeyong is putting in. Jonghyun pulls Taeyong closer to him, his fingers threading through his hair and his tongue probes Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong pulls away, his forehead against Jonghyun’s.

“I think I’ve wanted to do for a while,” Taeyong says, ending the statement with another kiss.

“You think?”

“Yeah, I’m still figuring it out.”

“Let me know when you have it all together.”

Jonghyun pulls Taeyong’s hip, so he’s sitting more in his lap and pulls Taeyong’s lips back to his. They sit like that for a while, exchanging small kisses, their hands running up arms and shoulders, down pecks and abs, god Jonghyun’s abs. They’re better in person, Taeyong thinks.

“I think I’ve got it,” Taeyong says. He sits more upright and now he’s towering over Jonghyun.

“Yeah?”

“I want to see you every day –“

“You know that’s not possible.”

“I know but I want to. I want to text you dumb pictures and sexy pictures and bring you coffee when you have a late dance rehearsal.”

Jonghyun runs his hands up Taeyong’s thighs, sending a shiver through Taeyong. “I want that too.”

“Awesome cool, is this when I ask you to be my boyfriend?”

Jonghyun sits up, and Taeyong wraps his legs around Jonghyun’s waist.

“Yes please.”

Taeyong kisses Jonghyun and is taken by surprise when Jonghyun lifts him up.

“What?” Taeyong asks, at a loss for words.

“Want to get you in my bed.”

Taeyong stuffs his head into Jonghyun’s shoulder and try’s not think about the pure strength Jonghyun is showing as he carries him down the hallway.

When they get there, Jonghyun drops him on the bed and the small bottle of lube Taeyong had hastily stuffed into his back pocket earlier falls out.

“What’s this?” Jonghyun asks, picking up the bottle.

“A gift from Mark and Johnny.”

Jonghyun laughs and kisses him.

“Will you make me eggs in the morning?” Taeyong asks.

“I’ll make you eggs every morning.”

The next morning, Jonghyun doesn’t make him eggs. Minki woke them up in a rush of limbs and American pop music, stating they were late for recording and Dongho was on his way over to get them. He opened the door to a very naked Taeyong and Jonghyun spooning in bed, thankfully with a blanket thrown over their bodies.

On the way to the studio, they dropped off Taeyong and he tried to sneak in but found Mark and Johnny on the couch with coffee cups in their hands, looking like concerned parents.

“Is that a hicky?” Mark asks loudly.

“I assume you’re in a relationship now, since that was our only rule for you coming home,” Johnny says, loudly slurping his drink.

“Um, yeah.”

Taeyong runs before Mark and Johnny have the chance to swarm him.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Minkisolostan


End file.
